Little Piece of Heaven
by EnderACullen
Summary: Starts one day after the wedding. Edward and Bella are married and Edward will change Bella into a Vampire that night. What will happen. The title will probably change later.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Little Piece of Heaven

**Introduction**

** So this is my first fan fiction. I have been reading a lot of them recently and thought I would try writing one of my own. PLEASE R&R!! Constructive criticism is more than welcome but I would appreciate it if you refrained from flaming my story. Ideas on what direction my story should take would be great too. My chapters may be a little short to begin with so bear with me. Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy. **

**Summary**

** Starts one day after the wedding. Edward and Bella are married and Edward will change Bella into a Vampire that night what will happen. The title will probably change later. **

** EnderACullen**


	2. Lets Make Love

1

**1. Lets Make Love**

**A/N: I realize the first sentence is over used but I can't think of a better one sorry.**

**Disclaimer: The day I drive my dad's Z4 is the day Hell freezes over and I own Twilight. I haven't driven my dad's car, Hell hasn't frozen over and I still do not own Twilight. ******** It dose seem like it's getting colder down there though… **

BPOV:

I woke up surrounded by icy cold, granite hard arms. I snuggled into his chest and thought about last night.

_**Flashback: **_

_ We had just gotten rid of all the wedding guests when Edward came and told me that our family would be 'camping' all night. I sighed dejectedly. I knew he needed to hunt, especially since he was going to change me tomorrow. Even with that knowledge I found it hard to put a smile on my face. Edward easily read my expression and quietly chuckled to himself. As he was laughing I realized he told me OUR family was leaving. It was official we were married for all eternity. I smiled at looked into his eyes. They were smoldering with passion love and another one I couldn't identify. "I'm not going." he told me. "You mean we are going to be alone?!" I squeaked. "Yes, It's just us two." He looked ecstatic at my response and suddenly swept me off my feet running with me in his arms at vampire speed towards his room. _

_ We were in his room in seconds. He gently laid me down on the huge bed in the middle of the room. Its frame was wrought iron that had iron vines and roses twisting around the four posters connecting at the top to create a sort of canopy over our heads. The comforter was a striking gold color that matched the floor and walls. He lay down beside me and I quickly pulled my self on top of him. _

_ Like our other kisses it started out nice and soft. Soon it had escalated from soft to passionate. It was unlike any other we had had so far. I never wanted to stop, but I was a human and had to breathe. Reluctantly I broke the kiss dragging deep droughts of air into my lungs. Edward was breathing hard as well even though he didn't need oxygen to survive. As I looked into his eyes I melted. He slowly rolled over, still holding me so he ended up on top of me. _

_ As we started to kiss again I fumbled with his shirt trying to undo the buttons. I finally achieved me goal and ripped it off him. I started tracing patterns on his perfectly sculpted chest. He kissed up and down my jaw line and my heart rate accelerated along with my breathing. Slowly he slid his hands under my shirt and pulled it off. We continued to undress each other. By the time we were done making love I was panting and exhausted. I snuggled into his chest, my body conforming to his perfectly. "He is a Greek god, and he is mine." was the last thought that ran through my mind before Edward lulled me into unconsciousness singing my lullaby._

**A/N: ALL of my experience with love scenes comes from books and other fanfics I have read so hopefully I did not mess it up **_**to **_**badly. Please review! I promise my next chapter will be longer. **


	3. Unexpected Visit

**2. Unexpected Visit **

**A/N: Originally, I was not planning for Jacob to be in my story. It's kinda like the story said no Jacob IS in the story. Yes, I'm weird, but that's ok with me. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Hell still isn't frozen and I still don't own Twilight. Pouts**

As the memory faded, I slowly turned to look at my personal god. His eyes met mine and I had to catch my breath. I was drowning in those perfect topaz eyes and I could feel a smile spreading across my face. "Good morning love." he said flashing me the crooked smile I loved so much. "Mmmm" I sighed, "I love you." Right then my stomach started to growl.

Laughing, Edward carried me down stairs to the kitchen. During the night he had dressed me in his discarded shirt. "Hope you don't mind." he whispered in my ear his breath tickling it and filling my head with his wonderful scent. It never failed to fog up my thinking process no matter how many times he did it. Unable to form a coherent answer, I just shook my head in response. As we reached the kitchen I detected an amazing smell.

Edward had prepared breakfast for me. I was momentarily frozen as I saw what was making the smell. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns, waffles, crêpes, and ten kinds of cereal were on the counter closest to me. On the other counters were even _more _dishes of food. Meat, pasta, pies, and the list goes on. Edward's voice snapped me out of my trance and I turned my head to look at him. My expression must have worried him because he immediately asked if something was wrong. "I'm ok, I was just shocked when I saw all the food" I quickly reassured him. "When did you do this?" "Well Alice saw this and decided she would help out. I hope it tastes good" his brows furrowed in worry. "It smells delicious. I can't wait to try it." Grabbing a plate, I proved my point by filling it up with food. After taking a bite I chewed thoughtfully and allowed a smile to cross my face. Seeing this and taking it as a sing of approval Edward grind in return.

Looking at the food still in the kitchen you wouldn't have been able to tell I had eaten anything. Three plates heaped with food didn't make a dint in it. "What are we going to do with all this food?" I asked Edward. "Well, Charlie is coming over and he hasn't had breakfast yet." He looked uncomfortable, as if he was nervous. Before I could ask, the doorbell rang and Edward ran to get it. I could hear him talking to Charlie in the hall. Slowly I made my way over there trying to make since of his behavior. Surly it didn't have to do with Charlie. Admittedly he did loose his temper when he found out we were engaged but he quickly calmed down. Besides, I was already married to Edward. I reached the hallway in time to here Edward invite Charlie for breakfast.

EPOV

"Well what are we going to do with all this food?" Bella asked, amusement showing in her eyes. "Well, Charlie is coming over and he hasn't had breakfast yet." I tried to look relaxed but Bella could tell I was nervous. Thankfully, the doorbell rang before she could ask any questions. As I ran to get it I wondered if I had made the right choice. I hoped seeing Jacob had moved on would make Bella happy. Still, it could hurt her even more and I did not want my angel to be in pain.

Jacob had run off after I sent him the invitation to the wedding. Yesterday he came back and watched the wedding from a vantage point in the woods where he would be hidden from view, unless you were a vampire of course. I had listened in on his thoughts before the ceremony started to see if I had made a mistake sending him the invitation. As I listened, I found out he had imprinted on a girl in Canada named Heather. Jacob realized I was listening to his thoughts when I glanced at him for the briefest of moments. Instead of blocking me or becoming angry, as I was expecting him to he started 'talking' to me.

_**Flashback:**_

**A/N Jacob's thoughts are in bold. **

"_**Hello Cullen, it kills me to tell you this, but, thanks for the invite. I don't want Bella to see me for obvious reasons. She is probably the only person that overreacts more than you when it concerns the wellbeing of friends and family."**_ _I inclined my head just a fraction of an inch in acknowledgment. I also gave him as small glare for that last remark, but I knew he was right. __**"I met Heather in Vancouver, Canada. As you already know, I imprinted on her. It's quiet strange really; she could be Bella's twin, or sister." **__When I saw Heather in his thoughts, I was stunned at the resemblance. Her large eyes were a deep blue instead of brown but they showed the same compassion found in Bella's eyes. The stubborn set of her mouth, her blush when she was embarrassed, they were so like Bella I was shocked. Jacob caught the look on my face and grind. __**"Its more than just her looks though. She loathes shopping, is concerned about everyone but herself, loves me, and, although I don't know she would probably love you to if she met you." **__If I could have blushed, I would have turned a nice tomato red at that last comment. _

_ The music started and I turned my attention back to the isle. I noticed Alice frowning in frustration. I immediately knew it was because she had no way of knowing what was going to happen now that Jacob was here. I didn't need to be a mind reader to see that. It was plainly written on her face. I threw here a reassuring smile and begged her with my eyes to keep her emotions under control. She pulled herself together just as my heart, my soul, and my life started walking down the aisle._

_-End Flashback-_

After the wedding, Alice dragged Bella off for another makeover before the reception. Normally I would have protested, especially since we were just married but I needed to talk to Jacob and that would be impossible to do with her around. As soon as I was far enough away that no one could see us, Jacob appeared.

_Flashback:_

"_Look," he said, "I know we aren't on the best of terms, but I need to see Bella to let her know I'm happy and that she shouldn't worry about me." "How about you tell her tomorrow? Today she has to go to the reception and I think it would be better if you told her your story when she is alone. _ **A/N Bold are Jacobs thoughts. -End A/N- ** _**Wait, wouldn't he be with her?**__ "I will only be there if she wants me to stay." "STOP READING MY MIND!!"_ _**Filthy bloodsucker**__ "If I wanted you to hear it I would have TOLD you!" "Fine, when do you want me to drop her off?" I asked while ignoring his thoughts. "Wait, I would rather you hear the story along with her and the pack." "You haven't told them yet?" that almost surprised me as much as the fact he __wanted__ me to hear his story." "No, I have been using my car to get around instead of transforming. They're pretty pissed that I won't tell them what happened._

"_In that case, would it be okay if we held this at my house? I know exactly how you feel about that but, it's big and no one will overhear." Just as I was starting to think he would refuse to answer he said, with a look of contempt on his face and loathing in his voice, "Fine, but only you can be there none of your 'siblings' can be within a ten mile radius, alright?" "They will not be pleased, but I think I can promise you that."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Hello Charlie," I said as I got the door. "would you like to join us for breakfast?" He looked a little confused at my question. "Yeah dad, I would LOVE it if you could stay. Edward went a little overboard while cooking breakfast and there is more than enough to share." "Well, ok" he sounded hesitant. _What is going on? Why are they inviting me to breakfast? They usually just want to spend time with each other. IS SHE PREGNAT! _I had to work very hard in order to keep from laughing like a maniac when I heard that last thought. Thanks to Alice, I knew he would be coming and planed to question him about Heather. He might know something about her since she was so much like Bella and even if he decided not to answer aloud, I would still get the information I needed.

As my angle led Charlie to the kitchen, I thought of how to go about it. If I wasn't careful, Bella would see what I was doing and want to know why. I decided I would just strike up friendly conversation. When we entered the kitchen, Charlie's eyes looked like they were ready to fall out of his head. _She wasn't joking when she said Edward went a 'little' overboard. Did he really think she could eat all this? Well, I know she won't go hungry. _I smiled at that. "So dad, feel free to help yourself. It is a good thing there is such a variety, otherwise I would go insane because we are obviously going to have leftovers. You should probably take some with you." "Good idea Bella," Charlie had clearly forgotten his earlier concerns. "I'll do that." "Hey have you heard about the new girl?" "Who?" both Charlie's and Bella's head turned towards me.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think I did ok portraying Edward's point of view? Review please! Oh btw this chapter is 1760 words long unlike the 573 words last time! Once more REVIEW!!  
**


	4. Anger and a Myriad of Questions

3

**3. Anger and A Myriad of Questions **

**A/N: REVIEW!! If you refuse to review I can't tell what it is you like and/or dislike about this story. Sadly, I CANNOT see the future or read minds. I need your input in order to make it better. Now that I'm done ranting, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Dad can I drive your Z4; Dad: NO! Me: Why not? Dad: Hell hasn't frozen over. Me: Are you **_**sure**_**? Dad: YES! Me: Well fine! (In case you haven't caught on I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT!) **

**BPOV**

"Hello Charlie," Edward said as he got the door, "would you like to join us for breakfast?" "Yeah dad, I would LOVE it if you could stay. Edward went a little overboard while cooking breakfast and there is more than enough to share." "Well, ok" he sounded hesitant. Almost as if I could read his thoughts, I could tell he was worried because Edward and I usually like to be alone together. Looking at his face turn red, I wondered if he thought I was pregnant. One look at Edward was all I needed to confirm my suspicions. I quickly walked back to the kitchen so I could regain my composure before the urge to laugh overtook me.

When Charlie saw all the food his eyes got extremely big. "So dad, feel free to help yourself. It is a good thing there is such a variety, otherwise I would go insane because we are obviously going to have leftovers. You should probably take some with you." At least he won't go hungry for a few days. "Good idea Bella, I'll do that."

Edward decided to interrupt us with a question then. "Hey, have you heard about the new girl?" Both Charlie and I asked "Who?" at the same time. "The new girl, Heather, at least I _think_ that's here name. She got here yesterday during the wedding." Right, like he would forget her name. He remembers _everything_. "She almost looks like she could be Bella's twin." I threw Edward a questioning look. What is he talking about, and why is he questioning Charlie? Glancing at Charlie I saw a flicker of some emotion I couldn't place. Was it fear, anger, or something else all together?

As the silence started to become uncomfortable, I decided it was time for Charlie to leave. "Dad, thanks for coming over. You should probably get to the station; you do not want to be late." I said plastering a false smile on my face. Apparently, his mind was elsewhere because he didn't notice. He just nodded and left. Once he was gone, I rounded on Edward.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I yelled at him. Much to my surprise, he took a few steps backward. "Don't you DARE run away form me EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!" Surprised as I was at his reaction, I refused to let him disappear. "Why were you questioning Charlie about this new girl?" I asked, calming down a bit. Just as he was about to answer the bell rang AGAIN. Who was it _now_? I turned to throw a glare in the direction of the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shifting from foot to foot looking like he wished he could melt into the floor. "I'll get it," he said, running at vampire speed towards the door before I could protest. "Stupid, annoying, speeding vampire," I muttered under my breath. Fuming at the fact he got saved from answering my questions for a SECOND time.

* * *

Hearing him open the door I headed for the hall. As I got closer, I came to a stop. Edward was reassuring someone that he wasn't currently thirsty. The only people I could think of that knew he was a vampire was Jacob and the pack. Surely, they weren't here! I started slowly walking to the hall. Before I got there, Edward showed up. "Would you like to enlighten me as to what is going on or will I have to find out on my own?" I whispered fiercely at him. I loved him passionately, but he needed to get used to the fact I had a right to know what was going on. He sighed and then told me the whole story. I just stood there stunned until he gently shook me. "Are you ok?" he asked, worry easily detectible in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to collect my thoughts." I reassured him as we made our way down the hall and entered the living room.

The sight that met us was both comical and imposing. The whole pack was sitting in the Cullen's living room witch was funny enough to begin with. Then add them all glaring at Jacob and who I could only assume was Heather, her face was turned the other way so I could not see it, while wrinkling their noses at the smell with Jacob glaring back, a look of disgust on his face, well I ended up on the floor laughing my head off. Edward tried to keep a straight face but started to crackup when everyone looked at me in shock. Soon Jacob and Heather joined in while the rest seemed to be trying to figure out if we were mentally unstable. After about five minutes, we calmed down enough to talk. We would have calmed down sooner if it wasn't for the fact that they would glance at us with such a hilarious mix of emotions that we started up again.

Tears were streaming down my face by the time I could produce an intelligible form of speech again. "I'm gasp sorry gasp, but you should gasp have seen gasp your faces gasp!" By this time Edward, Jacob, Heather, and I had almost caught our breath. Jacob and Heather went to sit on the couch again; they had fallen off it they were laughing so hard, while Edward and I sat on a love seat across the room.

As I looked across the room and saw Heather clearly for the first time, I felt my mouth turn into a little o of surprise at the same time hers did. Edward and Jacob were right we _did _look like twins. The main difference was eye color. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as Edward's favorite color on me. My eyes on the other hand were deep chocolate brown. Our hair was the same shade of brown but she had more red highlights than I did. Suddenly I realized I was starring at her and blushed. Apparently, she realized she had been staring to and blushed as well. "Hey, did you guys practice that? Why do you look so alike? What's going on?" asked an excited and confused Quill. "No Quill, we didn't practice." I said. He just stared at me and Heather. Suddenly I realized we had said it at the same time. What was going on?

**HPOV (Heather's Point of View) **

I was excited to meet this Bella Jacob's been talking about. According to him, we look almost _exactly _alike. Meting a 'family' of vampires was **not **at the top of my "Things to Do" list, even if they _were _**vegetarians**, so I was glad I would be just meting Edward and Bella today.

The pack was mad at Jake for not telling them about what happened in Canada. Jake made it clear that he would tell his story as soon as he set a time and place with Edward and Bella. Leah, of course got mad when she heard that. "YOU WANT TO HAVE A FILTHY LEACH AND HIS TRAITOR WIFE THERE!!" As soon as the comment left her mouth, she realized she had said the wrong thing.

_Flashback:_

_Jacob sprung at her from the front and transformed. Quill and Embry were just seconds behind attacking her from the sides while Emily, the only other non-werewolf there glared at Leah, fire burning in her eyes. Jared and Paul were having a though time keeping Seth from joining the fight. I didn't know him well enough to tell if he was on Leah's or Bella's side but the glare he was sending to his sister made me think he was on Bella's. In my week here, I had never seen a reaction to an insult as strong as this. The person insulted wasn't even here. Sam had to give a direct order to the pack to stop fighting before the brawl ended. _

_As soon as the pack stopped attacking her, she turned and ran into the woods. By now Jacob had returned to his human form, a look of murderous hatred on his face. I promptly hid my face from his naked form, blushing crimson. Noticing me he, Quill, and Embry hightailed it back to the cabin to get a new change of clothes. _

_Later that night we had a talk. "What was up with that fight today? I've seen you guys get worked up before, but that was entirely different." His previous anger flashed in his eyes. "It was rotten of her to say that about Bella. None of us care if she insults those leaches but she knows how I feel about Bella." "I realize that, but what about the rest of the pack?" "Quill, and Embry think of her as their sister and Seth has felt like he has a responsibility to protect her ever since his fight with Victoria and Riley. None of us are thrilled that she's marrying a leach, but we figure if she wants it that badly we won't stop her." "Oh, I didn't understand what a big effect she had on you." _

_-End Flashback- _**A/N: Sorry if it was OOC.**

Yesterday I was told I was going to finally meet Bella.

_Flashback:_

"_Heather," Jacob called, breaking me from my reverie, "I'm back!" I ran into his arms. "Where have you been?" I demanded. "You look just like Bells when you do that. Any way, I went to their wedding." "Why?" I questioned. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything, but I knew how much it hurt him. Jacob's pain is __**my **__pain and I would do anything to stop it. "I had to talk to Edward. I needed to arrange some things." "Like __**what?**__ Jacob, don't keep me in the dark." "Well, we are all going to their house tomorrow to talk to Edward and Bella. I made him promise the rest of the bloodsuckers would stay at least ten miles away." _

_End of Flashback-_

As we came into view of the house, my jaw literally dropped. It was a gorgeous, white, three-story house, more of a _mansion _than a house really. When we got to the door, the pack converged to form a wall around me with Jacob in front. Realizing that this was so they could protect me if need be, my senses turned onto high alert. After three, agonizing seconds ticked by, before the door was opened by a greek god. He had the palest white skin I have _ever _seen. It was much paler than mine was. His hair was a beautiful bronze, his eyes a light golden color. I noticed his eyes get a few shades darker when he smelled me. Quickly he assured the pack he was in control of his 'need' and showed us to the living room. After we got conferrable he left saying he would go get Bella.

I had been intent on studying the room, so I was surprised when hysterical laughter came from near the door. Turning around I saw a girl that had to be Bella, on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Edward was standing next to her, desperately trying to keep a straight face. Despite his best efforts, he started cracking up as well. Looking around to see what they thought was so funny; I caught sight of Sam's face. He was glaring at Jacob and I but the effect was ruined by the fact he had his nose scrunched up as if he smelled something bad. When a bewildered look crossed his face I joined Bella on the floor. Jacob followed soon after. It took us forever to calm down because Sam and the rest of the pack kept giving us looks that said they thought we had lost our minds. "I'm. Sorry. But you should. Have seen. Your faces!" Bella said in between gasps for air.

After regaining our self-control, we returned to the couch while Edward and Bella went to sit on the loveseat across from us. I felt my mouth turn into an o of surprise at the same time hers did. I was staring at myself, only she had dark brown eyes, Jacob's favorite color on me, and her hair had fewer red highlights in it. We both realized we were staring and blushed at the same time. "Hey, did you guys practice that? Why do you look so alike? What's going on?" asked an excited and confused Quill. I would like to know the answers to your last two questions as well I thought. "No Quill, we didn't practice." I said at the same time Bella did. I was so confused.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter will be this one in Edward's Point of view. I'm almost done with it so it should be up tomorrow or Monday.**


	5. Questions, Anger and Laughing

A/N: Ok, this is the same chapter as chapter three but from Edward's Point of view

**4. Questions, Anger, and Laughing**

**A/N: Ok, this is the same chapter as chapter three but from Edward's Point of view. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. **

**EPOV**

As soon as I saw Bella's questioning glare, I knew I hadn't been subtle enough asking my questions. Once Charlie was gone, there would be hell to pay. My angel might not be a vampire but when she was angry, TRULY angry, it was hard to tell. So far, I have only had to deal with that two times and one of those times was when it was directed at Jacob, not me. The only other time it happened stronger emotions erased her previous anger.

The first 'anger incident' was when I had Alice kidnapped her. **(A/N: Italics are part of a flashback. This is directly from Eclipse.) **_"You are in trouble, Enormous, trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home." _I was apprehensive about coming home after receiving that message but my need to be with Bella was stronger than my fear. Besides, I realized that I had over reacted and she had every right to be mad at me for keeping her imprisoned with Alice. Hoping to soften her anger, I came home in the middle of the night so she would wake to my arms holding her.

After hearing Alice's thoughts, I was even **more **apprehensiveabout Bella's reaction to me. I had no clue why she was in so much emotional pain, just that it had something to do with Jacob. Finding Bella on the couch instead of the bed I gently moved her to the bed. I just stood there, looking at my personal miracle sleep. It still made no sense for her to love me. I was a soulless demon, and she wanted to spend eternity with me. How could she fail to see that she could do so much better? I saw her eyes were open. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." _Instead of her screaming at me she started to kiss me._ "I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put angry grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often." _I found out that she wasn't mad at me because Jacob had hurt her. I was not thrilled about that and made my feelings quite clear.

The only other time, was the day Jacob kissed her without her consent. She tried to fight him off but he took no notice. She had to become as still as me when I went into my 'statue' mode before he would stop. He closed his eyes when he was done and in that instant Bella hit him with enough force to break the jaw of a normal human. Unfortunately, she forgot the small detail that he was now a werewolf, making him exceptionally hard so she ended up breaking her hand instead of his jaw. I got a detailed account of these events from the **mutt** when I picked Bella up to take her to Carlisle so he could fix her hand. I had never seen her so mad. _"Why don't you arrest me, Dad? I'm the one throwing punches." "Do you want to press charges Jake?" "No. I'll take the trade any day." "Dad, don't you have a baseball bat in your room?"_ It shocked me that it was even **possible **for her to be so mad.

* * *

Turning my attention back to Charlie I heard him thinking, _"No, he can not be talking about her. She died! Did she have blue eyes I wonder? Charlie, it doesn't matter, she's dead." _I caught a fleeting glance of two babies. One was definitely Bella, the other looked a lot like her but had blue eyes; she had to be Heather. Looking at his face, I caught the faintest glimmer of fear, pain and something else. What was that about? I continued to search his mind for more clues, but he was suppressing his memories. Bella took that time to get him out of the house. It was far from necessary for me to read her mined to know what was in store for me. "Dad, thanks for coming over. You should probably get to the station; you do not want to be late." She said trying to plaster a smile on her face. Thankfully, he was to intent on repressing his memories to take any notice.

It amazed me how Bella went from sweet angel to mad as hell angel in less time than it took her heart to beat. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!", she yelled. I involuntarily took a few steps back. She was scarier than Alice was when she found out you damaged her wardrobe. If you know Alice at ALL, you know that that is quiet a feat. Note to self, stay on her good side when she becomes a vampire. I NEVER wanted to find out what would happen if someone made her this mad when she was a vampire; she was already terrifying as a human. "Don't you DARE run away from me EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! Scratch that previous statement, stay on her good side for the remainder of her human life and do whatever she asks after she becomes a vampire. "Why were you questioning Charlie about this new girl?" she asked in a somewhat calmer voice. As I started to answer, the doorbell rang. I had been so focused on Bella I failed to hear the pack arrive. I shifted from foot to foot at the glare Bella gave in the direction of the door.

* * *

"I'll get it," I said, running at vampire speed before she could protest. I thought I heard her mutter "Stupid, annoying, speeding vampire," but wasn't sure. Still, I smiled at the last part. Opening the door, a powerful scent similar to Bella's hit me. Looking at the pack I noticed they had positioned themselves around a human girl ready to protect her if need be. Unlike the first time I smelled Bella, I had hunted just yesterday so I wasn't very thirsty. Plus, her smell, although similar to Bella's, came no where **close **to being as strong as my angels. Now that I thought about it, I realized that while it may not compare to my love's it was much stronger than most human's scent. She was another singer! Not as powerful but still, my singer all the same. **A/N: If you are confused review or pm me and I'll explain.**

As I was thinking all this through, I quickly reassured Jacob and the pack my thirst was under control. Leading them to the living room I heard my fiery angel make her way down the hall. Letting the pack know I would be back with Bella I went to tell her what was going on.

"Would you like to enlighten me as to what is going on or will I have to find out on my own?" Bella asked in a fierce tone of voice. Not wanting to face her wrath again, this time with little chance of an interruption, I hurriedly told her everything. When I was done, she just stood there. I was worried it might have been too much for her to handle all at once. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to collect my thoughts." She said as we started down the hall. I periodically glanced at her to make sure she was telling the truth. She always tried to stop me from worrying about her. How could I deserve such an angel?

Entering the living room, I had to bite my lip to stop from smiling. The pack was glaring at Heather and Jacob, the effect was marred by the fact they all looked like they smelled something unpleasant. Without warning, Bella was on the ground laughing hysterically. Evidently, she found their faces as amusing as I did. As the pack turned to look at us it was all I could do to keep myself from joining her on the ground.

Voices filled my head as I let my guard down. _"What the hell is wrong with her?" – Embry, "Is she okay? We were just sitting here." – Quill, "Of course __**she **__would laugh at us. – Leah. _Just as I was about to jump her for insulting my Bella, Jacob's thoughts stopped me. _"Man, I can't blame her for laughing at us, they look hilarious! Can't let myself laugh, I won't give in." _His thoughts, along with the incredulous look the rest of the pack was currently wearing pushed me over the edge. I was now on the floor with Bella. Heather and Jacob quickly followed.

Every time we started to calm down we would catch sight of the looks the pack was sending and break down all over again. It was even harder for me because I could hear what they were thinking. _"Ok, Jacob finally snapped. I knew it was going to happen, but couldn't he have waited until __**after **__we got back?" - Paul "Poor Heather, the shock of finding out mythical creatures are real must have been to much for her." - Jared "I wonder if Edward is in shock because of how Heather looks like Bella. Victoria, the wedding, now this, it must have gotten to be to much for Bella to handle." _That last thought was from Sam. I was stunned that he genuinely cared about us, there was no hint of sarcasm or insincerity.

After an eternity of laughing Bella calmed down enough to gasp out , "I'm. Sorry. But you should. Have seen. Your faces!" Soon we were calm enough to go sit down on a love seat across from Jacob and Heather. Noticing Bella's expression, I followed her gaze to Heather. They had the same look of shock on their face. It was not hard to understand why. Jacob might make incredible mental pictures, but seeing them together the resemblance was much more pronounced.

"_Is that me?! No, it has to be Bella. Still she looks just like me!" _I was thrilled I could read Heather's thoughts. _"Wow, she __**dose **__look like Bells' twin, I mean I knew that, but seeing them together is just amazing." – Jacob "Oh my, I'm staring at her!" _As soon as Heather realized that she turned away and blushed, Bella did to at the same time. Comparing their faces to try to find out who was more embarrassed I was stunned to see they were the same shade of red.

"Hey, did you guys practice that? Why do you look so alike? What's going on?", Quill asked, voicing every ones thoughts. "No Quill, we didn't practice," they said at the same time. Wow, I have heard of people who create strong connections with someone and can finish each other's sentences, but this was extraordinary. What was going on?

**A/N: I got this out ASAIC (As soon as I could.) Hope you like it! Special thanks to polarbeargirl for being the first to review I forgot to thank you in the last chapter. Also thanks to edwardculbellaswan, Xx EdwardLova xX for reviewing last chapter and everyone who put me or my story on their favorites list. I don't know when I'll be able to update but I will try my hardest to make it soon. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Painful Oblivion

5

**5. Painful Oblivion**

**A/N: Special thanks to Xx EdwardLova xX and edwardculbellaswan for reviewing! Also thanks to all you guys reading this! **

**BPOV**

"What just happened?" I asked, relived Heather had stayed silent. _"I would love to hear the answer."_ she replied. I was to busy sending glares that demanded answers towards Jacob to realize her mouth had not moved. Because I had missed this detail, it surprised, and irritated me when Jacob turned to Heather and said, "I suppose you would like an explanation as well." "Stop stepping around the question Jake. We all heard her say she would love to hear the answer." When I said that, everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"Edward, you heard her, didn't you?" I asked desperately. He appeared to be a little shell-shocked. "Yes, I heard her, but she never said a word. She only **thought** that." I immediately rejected the idea. "Not possible, you're the only one that can read thoughts, you know that!" He could tell I was loosing it. He wrapped me in his perfect, marble arms he began rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Honey, I'm just as confused as you are but it's the only possible way you could have heard her." Heather confirmed it when she said, "It's true." "How did you do that anyways?" she asked. "I have no idea, it just happened!"

This was just GREAT! I was always aware I was a freak. Between Edward being unable to read my mind and the fact I was a danger magnet, it was nearly impossible to forget. Now I had gone and added **another** piece of evidence to the list. Edward suddenly stiffened in shock, my body immediately responded by freezing as well. At almost the exact same moment, Heather stood up and glared at me. Expecting her to tell me off for getting in her head, I was taken aback by what came next.

"YOU ARE IN A HOUSE OWEND BY A COVEN OF VAMPIRES WHITH A PACK OF WEREWOLVES SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM! THEY ARE **MORTAL ENEMYS!!** NOT ONLY THAT, EDWARD CULLEN, **MIND READING VAMPIRE **EXTRORDANAIR, IS SITING IN THE **SAME** ROOM AS SAID WEREWOLVES, AFTER FORCEINGTHE REST OF HIS FAMILY TO AGREE TO STAY ATLEAST **TEN FRICKEN MILES AWAY!! **OH, AND LETS NOT FORGET HE IS HOLDING HIS ONE TRUE LOVE,YES,YOU, WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE **HUMAN, **HIS** NATURAL **PREY **AND **HIS **SINGER**, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS HOW **YOU'RE **A **FREAK!** **(A/N: If I confused you, let me know please.) **

I was speechless. Who knew she could get so mad? We all just sat there, absorbing what she said. Then it was **my **turn to get angry, not at Heather for yelling at me, but at Edward, for holding something back. I had every intention of telling him off but he interrupted before I could start; his expression made it clear he had not done so intentionally. "I, I, c-could hear what you were thinking!" I just wanted to collapse in his embrace at that. It was too much for me to handle all at once! Only one thing kept me from doing that. Edward was obviously in shock. "Edward, Edward are you ok? I need you!" when he made no response I started to panic and despite my efforts to remain conscious, slipped into oblivion. **(A/N: I realize the whole unconscious thing is overused but it was the only thing that worked and the characters demanded I tell the story correctly.)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Struggling through the darkness, I tried to find my way back to my angel. I found her for a moment and told her I heard her thoughts before darkness closed around me for the second time in over ninety years. I heard more than the thoughts she was currently thinking though. I was more like Aro's and Jasper's power combined. I heard and flashes of what she had been thinking and feeling when she first saw me, when she found out I was a vampire, as we were waling to the meadow and all the other major events that happened since she met me. I was struck by how much she truly loved me, and I was torn apart when I found out what happened to her when I left, what still happens when I leave. I knew it was very hard for her but until that moment I had only the erased outline of how she felt. She had hidden this from me because she never wanted to see me in pain again. On those rare occasions we _did _talk about when I left, the look in my eyes reminded her of when I was on the ground, Jane smiling at my writhing form. She had wanted to take my pain, to stand between Jane, not caring how much it would hurt, and me. This was before we found out Jane's power had no affect on her. She really was an angel and I had killed her by leaving. She was ok now I was back but I will never forgive myself for leaving her.

All I could think about in that never-ending darkness was how much suffering I had caused my sweet Bella. Abruptly the silence was cut in two by a voice I knew and detested. "Oh perfect! Of all the times to find out vampires can faint! He just had to do it now. I'm going to call the Hospital; Carlisle needs to know both Bella AND Edward have fainted in his living room." _Wait! Vampires cannot faint! _I franticly thought to myself. _Really? Why can't you see anything then, or feel anything but pain?_ Pain, I had felt pain before in the meadow when I thought _I _would kill my angel and again as my family and I raced to save her from James.

I felt it while lying to Bella, telling my very soul she no longer mattered to me. That pain stayed with me for almost half a year. It was erased when Rose called to say my life jumped off a cliff and killed herself. That pain was the most unimaginable, excruciating, torture I had ever felt. I felt pain again under Jane's murderous smile while protecting my savior, whom I had thought dead. Compared to what I had felt no more than an hour before, it was nothing. I refused to scream as most would. I refused for two reasons, Bella was there and I knew if she heard she would think it was her fault. Two, it was not worth the effort, my comet had returned, lighting up the darkness that was my life. Learning she was purposely putting herself in danger was worse than Jane. She had not moved on as I had hoped she would if given the chance. Seeing how the mutt hurt her when he told her he would rather she died than be a vampire was hard. I wanted to rip him to shreds, but I refused to do that to her. Watching as she hated herself for loving Jacob, feeling as if she betrayed me was agonizing as well. Last was the night she chose me over Jacob. I had _never _seen her hurt so much and that tore me apart. Still, I could hold and comfort her, give her a shoulder to cry on.

Never had I believed someone could feel like this. It was as if all my previous pain and all of Bella's roared into my mind at once. My life, my angle, my existence, my everything was hurting and it was my fault. How can I comfort her when I'm the reason she needs comforting? I have no idea how much time elapsed before the unbearable anguish in my head was penetrated again. "Edward," a different yet still familiar, voice cut through the darkness, "Edward, Listen to me, Bella fainted and I am unable to wake her up. You need to get your act together and help Bella!" I was too far under to mach the voice with a name but it was thick with worry. NO, Bella needs me and I, a _**vampire**_, am unconscious! I began pushing at the darkness trying to get to my Bella. I promised I would never leave her again and yet I did! I had to help her, even if the anguish threatened to kill me, even if I did not know how. With that, I broke through the darkness to find a very worried Carlisle staring at me.

**A/N: In Edwards point of view, I used the word pain a LOT. That's because I was trying to convey what Edward is feeling. Did I do ok, or did I totally ruin it be word over usage? Let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Unbreakable Bond

6

**6. An Unbreakable Bond**

**A/N: A lot of this chapter is while Bella and Edward are unconscious. PLEASE R&R. Thanks to Dannie190, edwardculbellaswan, and Xx EdwardLova xX for reviewing!  
**

**CPOV**

"Mr. Cullen!" A frantic voice called from behind me. "A boy by the name of Jacob Black called and said you needed to come home right away! Apparently, your son Edward and his fiancé Bella fainted. My heart seemed to stop all over again when I heard the news. "Call Dr. White and ask him to fill in. Tell him there was a family emergency I had to take care of." I said, trying not to let the panic I was feeling show. "I'll do that. I hope everything turns out alright Mr. Cullen." A plethora of thoughts tumbled in my head as I walked at a barley acceptable speed to the car. We may be enemies, but I knew without a doubt that Jacob would never lie about this. Still, my son unconscious sounded a bit far-fetched since vampires are unable to faint or sleep.

I reached the house in about five minutes. As I got out of the car, I saw Jacob waiting for me by the door. As we went to the living room, he hurriedly explained what happened before they passed out. Sure enough, Edward and Bella were on separate couches out cold. I went to Bella first. She looked dead she was so pail but I could hear her breathing. Checking her heart rate, I heard her call, so softly it was almost inaudible even to me, for Edward. Again, she called for him, this time louder. I tried to reassure her that he was going to be fine but she did not hear me.

**A/N: Regular is Carlisle bold is Jacob. End A/N**

"Has she been saying his name the whole time?" **"Yes, they had been sitting together on the love seat when they fainted. Edward was still holding her and even though I know Edward would never intentionally harm her, I've never dealt with an unconscious leach before so we separated them. Edward said something about promising Bella he would never leave her again when I tried to take her from him. In fact, he pleaded with me, begging me to let him keep his promise. The only reason I refused was because he was unconscious the whole time and I really did not want anything to happen to her. **

**As soon as she no longer felt his arms around her she said, "Edward! Don't leave me! You promised not to leave me." To tell you the truth, I'm starting to think that was a bad idea considering how they both call out for each other constantly, but I was panicking and had no clue as to what I should do."** "How long have they been out?" **"About a half hour, I called as soon as we realized they weren't going to wakeup on there own. **"Explain what happened again please, I'm trying to figure out what could have triggered it."

**JPOV**

_Flashback:_

_Who knew she could get that mad? I wondered as Heather walked out of the room. Still trying to figure out what was going on we just sat there after Heather answered Bella's thoughts. We were stunned for a few minutes before I saw Bella start to turn towards Edward. It was apparent he had withheld some information. Judging by the slightly horrified, and DEFINATLY angry glint in her eyes the information he 'forgot' to tell her was our "No vampires but him within a ten mile radius," deal. Not wanting another shouting match I tried to think of a way to calm her down. "Edward," her tone stopped me from running. I know, a werewolf running from a human. Instead of the anger I was expecting, her tone was frightened and concerned._ "_Edward, are you ok? I need you!" By now her voice was thick with panic. Suddenly she fell, or she would have if the bloodsucker hadn't been holding her. It wasn't to hard to see she had fainted. _

_After about half a minute, I started to worry. I might hate him but I'm not so blinded by it I can't see how much Edward loves her. I had been expecting him to take off for the hospital, overreacting as always. Then I remembered what Bella said. It finally clicked that something was wrong with him. In my defense, I had never heard of a vampire fainting before so the idea failed to occur to me. Getting up I approached carefully. Edward was still as a statue, he obviously stopped breathing. Bella on the other hand __**was **__breathing. She was as white as the statue that was holding her. _

"_Oh perfect! Of all the times to find out vampires can faint! He just had to do it now. I'm going to call the Hospital; Carlisle needs to know both Bella AND Edward have fainted in his living room." "Wait, did you say EDWARD fainted?" Leah asked with a sneer. "Yes!" My nerves and patience with her attitude were wearing thin so it came out sharper than necessary. "Impossible! You are making the whole thing up!" "Come over here and see for yourself Leah!" Leah huffily made her way over here muttering about how it was probably a joke. She just stood there staring at the passed out vampire. We all jumped out of our skin when she hollered, slightly panicky "EDWARD IS UNCONSCIOUS!!" "Very good Leah," I replied, not even attempting to hid my sarcasm._

_Sam chose to intervene saying, Jacob call the hospital tell them Carlisle needs to get over here quickly. "Hello, this is Jacob Black. Tell Carlisle his son Edward and his fiancé fainted and he is needed at home," my urgent tone seemed to convince her because she said "Ok, he will be there as soon as he can," before hanging up. All right, now that's taken care of what do we do with them?" Sam asked looking at me." I'm not sure, but I think we should separate them. Edward would never hurt Bella but since he IS unconscious I think it would be safer." "Ok, good idea, it would kill him if he hurt Bella no matter what the circumstances." _

_As we started to move Bella, Edward started pleading with us. The way he mumbled it proved he was still in a comatose state. I felt terrible about taking her away. It had to be done so ignoring him I got Bella out of his arms. As soon as they left her she practically screamed, "Edward! Don't leave me! You promised not to leave me." By the end, her voice was barley above a whisper and I almost missed a quiet sob escape her lips. Not able to stay in the room any longer, I waited at the front door for Carlisle._

_-End Flashback- _**A/N: Again I apologize for them being OOC I hate it when this happens in other fanfics but this is just how it goes. Take it up with Jacob and the pack if you have a problem. **

**CPOV**

"Hm, did you hear Edward say anything before Bella fainted?" **"No, I'm positive he did not say any thing I was looking at them the whole time after Heather left and his mouth remained closed until we started to take Bella away." **"Wait, you said Heather answered Bella's thoughts before all this started?" **"Yeh, apparently they can read each others thoughts. It's stranger than Edward in my opinion cause he's a bloodsucker." **"I have to agree with you on that. I've never heard of a human who could read minds before. Of course, I've never heard of a vampire fainting either." As we were talking, I continued to check Bella's vital signs. I was starting to get worried, she should be awake by now and she was far to pale. Her heart rate and blood pressure was normal. I noticed she was taking short, quick breaths, similar to the ones you take after getting the wind knocked out of you. Checking her oxygen level, I was going to ask a few more questions when I heard a voice behind me gasp out Edward's name. Turning around, I almost had a heart attack.

* * *

**HPOV**

I had run outside to collect myself after yelling at Bella, a girl I had only met today. The fact I yelled at all surprised me. What surprised me even more was how much I cared about her. That was why I yelled she was putting herself down because she read my mind. Freaky, you bet but that doesn't make _her_ a freak. Besides _I_ read _her _mind soon after, that's how I knew she was putting herself down. I didn't understand what was going on and I wanted answers.

As I paced around the garden, I heard a car come up. "Hello Cullen, I'm glad you got here so quickly," Jake said sounding relived. Why would he be relived to see another bloodsucker? Especially when he had warned them to stay away? "There in the living room," was the last thing I heard before they went inside. I was afraid to meet another vampire, but Edward seemed nice enough and I _was_ curious. After debating with myself, I decide to see what was going on.

As soon as I entered the living room a desperate need to see Edward washed over me. I must have said his name aloud because Jake and the new vampire whipped around to look at me. Ignoring their stares, I examined my emotions to find where this feeling came from. Discovering that it was _Bella's_ feelings, not mine I hurriedly reassured Jake who looked hurt that I called for the leach instead of him. Apparently, it appeased him because his expression returned to normal.

Bella's need to have Edward with her came back stronger than before. "Where's Edward?" I asked. "Normally he's always with Bella." "Well, he – fainted, we had no idea it was possible considering we are unable to sleep but he decided to confound us all and found a way." Carlisle informed me. "Yeah, I personally think it has to do with him hanging around Bella for so long. Her personality is starting to rub off on him," Jacob stated with a smug kind of smile. "Let me get this straight, both Bella AND Edward fainted, right?" "Yes" "Why did he faint and where was he when it happened?" "We have no idea why he fainted but he fainted at around the same time Bells did. They were still on the love seat." I was confused, if they fainted in each others arms, like Jake said, how did they end up on different couches? Correctly interpreting my confused face Jacob explained how he had separated them. For a reason unknown to me, this mad me mad. What right did he have to take her from her true love? It wasn't right! Only Bella should be able to make him leave!

Overwhelmed by all my feelings, I almost joined the party of unconsciousness. Before I could do so a wave of pain washed trough me. As bad as it hurt it helped clear my head. "Go to Edward NOW. You have to get him to wakeup. Even a vampire will not be able to live long when he's in feeling that much pain. Neither will Bella for that matter, she did get some practice when he left but if he continues to do this to himself…" I just trailed off. They were looking at me as if I had grown another head. "Just DO it! Trust me on this, you HAVE to get him to wakeup and come to Bella, it's THE ONLY WAY! Jake, even _you _aren't prejudice enough to let them die!" Carlisle had already left which is why I aimed the last sentence at Jake. I knew I was being unfair; he was just shocked it had nothing to do with saving a vampire and soon to be vampire. I didn't care, it had to be done quickly and I was in no mood to be nice. Why I felt like I would break if they died was beyond me I just knew loosing them was not an option.

**CPOV**

If it had not been for her blue eyes, strange scent and the fact Bella was on the couch behind me I would have thought she was Bella. This had to be Heather. Edward told me they could almost be twins. Seeing them together made me think he was wrong. They **have** to be twins. Still, I only heard of one daughter and all the records in the hospital state Charlie and Renee had only one baby. Heather interrupted my reverie by asking where Edward was and why he was not with Bella.

At the end of our explanation, her eyes suddenly filled with great pain. Talking at vampire speed she told us we had to get Edward to return to reality if we wanted either one to survive. Although she never said it, it was clearly implied she was feeling his emotions. I stood there stunned until she yelled, "Just DO it!" After about three more seconds, I was at Edward's side.

There was one thing he placed above all others, Bella's life. Her safety came before all else, including his own happiness. It was the only thing that would get him to come back. "Edward, Listen to me, Bella fainted and I am unable to wake her up. You need to get your act together and help Bella!" I did not bother to keep the worry from leaking into my voice. My words had the intended effect. He sat up so fast I almost failed to see it. His eyes were wide with worry and fear. He was still for about a hundredth of a second, long enough for him to learn Bella's location, before he was off. I had NEVER seen him run that fast. He was invisible even to vampire's enhanced senses. Going at that speed he crossed the room in maybe a millionth of a second, it was probably less than that but I could not tell.

**JPOV**

I was telling Heather about the current situation when a wave of anguish washed over me. Edward, he's the one feeling this, no wonder he found a way to do the impossible and faint. I didn't bother to question this new found knowledge. So many things had happened today that I couldn't understand. Heather started talking so fast she could have been mistaken for a vampire. I didn't really hear what she said. The pain was to intense for me to focus. Just as suddenly as it had come, it was replaced by worry and fear even more powerful than the pain. Without warning, Edward appeared out of what seemed to be thin air. The emotions in his eyes clearly reinforcing my earlier assumption I was somehow sharing his feelings.

**A/N: REVIEW! Constructive criticism is more than welcome and I really want to know what you think. Did I do a good job with the different points of view? I'm afraid it might be to hard to tell them apart. I'm BEGGING you to REVIEW even if it's just a simple update soon. **


	8. Shocking Revelation

7

**7. Shocking Revelation**

**A/N: Review Please! I LOVE to hear your opinions! Oreo cookies for Xx EdwardLova xX. Also special thanks to Topaz Fireheart Storm and edwardculbellaswan for reviewing! **

**EPOV**

Carlisle was practically screaming what happened in his head. As soon as I learned where Bella was, I was off. If I had not been so worried about Bella, my speed would have amazed me. Reaching the other side of our large living room in less than a millisecond I found my angle. She was saying my name and begging me to come back, tears running down her face. "Bella, I'm here love, it's ok." I reassured her. Gently I cradled her in my arms while humming her lullaby. Slowly she started to relax and her breathing returned to normal. It felt incredible to have her in my arms once more. About five minutes later, her eyes opened. "Hello love, are you alright?" I asked. She just snuggled deeper into my arms while throwing her own around my waist. When she didn't say anything I started to grow concerned. Perceptive as always, she turned and smiled at me. Then so quietly I had to strain to catch it she whispered "I love you." Feeling a wide grin stretch across my face I replied, "I love you to." I was euphoric, my angle was fine and she still loved me!

"Hate to ruin your moment, but we're kinda wondering about what's going on leach." Jacob said. For the first time since I reached Bella, I noticed the whole pack and my whole family standing around us. How long had they been there and _why _was my family here? I remember Jacob saying he would call Carlisle while I was out of it but he didn't say anything about talking to the rest of my 'family'. Before I had a chance to voice my questions, Carlisle started to explain. "After you fainted, Jacob called the hospital and told me I needed to come over straight away." "Wait, Edward FAINTED?" Emmet shouted. My whole family, excluding Carlisle and Bella, had shock and disbelief written all over their faces. Apparently, Carlisle wanted to wait until we were awake, or there wasn't enough time to fill them in. "Yes, I fainted." If I could blush, I would be cherry red right now. They were never going to let me forget this. Temporarily saving me from more embarrassment, Carlisle continued the story with help from Jacob and Heather. He ended with why the family was here. "As soon as you got up the pack had a meeting and decide it might be better if the whole family was present for the discussion. They got here directly after Bella regained consciousness."

**BPOV**

Edward fainted, that is why he didn't answer me. I was worried, vampires well, unless you are Edward, cannot faint. As far as I know, this has never occurred before. Admittedly, I know very little about the vampire world but the Cullen's reaction told me they had never encountered this before either. "Why did you faint?" I asked Edward when Carlisle finished.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, he started to explain. "When Heather read your thoughts I gained access to them." "I remember, that was the last thing you said before you fainted." Jacob interrupted then. "Wait, he never said that. I was looking right at him before you fainted and he never moved his lips." Man this day just keeps getting better and better. "You mean not only can I hear Heather's thoughts, I can also hear Edward's?" "I guess." "You're positive he didn't say that out loud?" "YES! Can't you just believe me! He never made a sound!" "Cool it Jake, it's just a lot to take in right now." Come on! He would probably be freaking now in the same situation!

"What did you 'hear'?" Carlisle asked, interrupting my private rant. "When my mind made contact with Bella's it was more like a combination of Aro's and Jasper's power than my own. I could hear, see, and feel everything Bella did. It was so forceful and unexpected I had trouble keeping the data stream under control." I was watching him this whole time so I saw the sudden pain on his face clearly. Sensing his pain and my guilt, Jasper sent a wave of calm to us. We both gave him a grateful smile.

"Starting with when we first saw each other in the cafeteria and ending with last night I revisited all of the key points in our relationship, this time from Bella's viewpoint." At this, I was desperately attempting to keep my façade from slipping. I knew why he fainted. It was blaringly obvious when he said he saw the major events in our relationship. Another wave of calm was sent our way, my way really. "About halfway down the 'time line' I shut down, the emotions were so strong I was incapable of coping with them." His voice was thick with pain by the time he finished. You mean the _lack _of emotions or thought, the numbness I felt when you left. I thought silently.

I always avoided talking about the time Edward left, particularly when he was around. If he **ever **found out how bad it was, he would hate himself. I had forgiven him as soon as I saw him, but he refused to forgive himself. Heather was looking at me in a way that told me she had heard all this. I begged her with both my eyes and my mind not to say anything. She barley nodded before turning her attention back to Edward.

"I pulled free long enough to tell Bella I had read her thoughts. I'm not sure how she heard since I only said it in my head," he remarked, brows furrowed in confusion. With out warning, I could feel pain emanating from every cell in his body. Jasper had to leave it was so strong. It grew unbearable and I started shaking violently. What made it unbearable wasn't the pain, which was bad enough, but rather it was because I knew this was how my angel, my god, my LIFE was feeling and that hurt me far worse than a little pain ever could.

**EPOV**

When I got to the part where I fainted again, pain stopped me from going on. Jasper had to leave it hurt so bad. Bella started shaking in my arms. I registered this even with the overwhelming force of my emotions taking over. Unable to see her face through the veil of pain I reached for the blanket on the couch intending to protect her from my freezing skin. Alice's furious voice came through the fog. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY IS SHE IN SO MUCH PAIN?" Her words rang in my ears as I tried to make sense of her words. The haze was too thick for me to form a coherent thought, let alone sentence.

Eons, or what felt like eons, latter the pain started to letup. It was still there, but it had lessened considerably. My family's murderous stares were the first thing I saw when I managed to wrench my eyes open. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL ASK! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HER?" That was Alice, and she was ready to kill. Didn't do anything. Was all I managed to get out. "THEN WHY IS BELLA CLEARLY IN AGONY?" The pain was lessening bit by bit so I could think a little clearer. Looking down I saw the most heart breaking sight. Bella was in my arms shaking and gasping as if she was in the middle of a traumatic experience. "I have no idea. How long has she been like this?" "Five minutes."

For some reason, I noticed Heather curled up on Jacob's lap in the same way Bella was on mine. "What's wrong with Heather?" Jacob's eyes were filled with worry when he answered. "I have no idea she started shaking only about a minute after Bella." "No, no, no, no." I cried. "What!" came the sharp reply from five angry vampires and ten stressed out werewolves. "Jasper" It took them two seconds to grasp what I meant. "Get a hold of your self!" Alice screamed. "That's only how it **started. **Almost all of the pain is gone but she's just" I trailed off as the implications of what I had started to say hit full force.

"Carlisle, have you ever heard of a vampire that was able to take away a persons pain?" I asked franticly my eyes wide with horror. "No." "Well, if a person, vampire, did have that power how do you think it would work?" Carlisle was getting annoyed because he couldn't tell where I was going with this. Alice, the small pixie that wanted to kill me, saw why I was asking and came to my rescue. "Carlisle, you have to tell us!" "Well, the pain would have to go somewhere, meaning that they would have to put it into an animal or something." "What if they couldn't do that?" By now I was far past frantic. Carlisle suddenly stopped breathing, connecting my questions, reactions, and Bella's current state of mind together. With a horrified look he slowly replied, "If she couldn't put it in an animal, she would have to keep it." "What do you mean by 'keep' it and what dose this have to do with Bella?" Jacob asked. "It means she would have to carry it with her, forever." I said. "Oh, it has EVERYTHING to do with Bella!" Esme shrieked, causing quite a few growls to erupt from the pack.

"If you don't tell us what's going on," Sam started but I cut him off. "Jacob, get Heather out of here. You have to trust me." I urgently told him. Carlisle soon saw my concern and ordered him to leave as well. Without asking why Jacob was out the door with Heather in his arms. "What was that about?" Sam roared. "Heather and Bella have a strong connection, if she hadn't gotten out of here not only Bella would be trouble she would to. Bella felt and took away my pain, but now she has to carry it around with her. If Heather had remained here, there's a good chance she would have started absorbing Bella's pain which was my pain. Maybe she even started, but I think we got her away before that could happen."

We were all silent until _Leah _decided to liven things up by asking a question. "Why should we believe filthy bloodsuckers like you?" My family just pointed at Bella, who was still shaking violently in my arms. "I bet she's just acting!" "I think you should go now." Carlisle hissed. Just then, Bella started to talk. "Edward, are you ok? It hurt so much." "She WAS acting I knew it!" Leah exclaimed in triumph. "I'm fine are you ok?" I asked ignoring Leah. "I hurt you. I'm so sorry for hurting you," she started to sob. What are you talking about? You never hurt me." Yes I did. You felt it all, you felt nothing, it's my fault you fainted. I should have been stronger." Not knowing what else to do, I rocked her back and forth humming her lullaby until she fell asleep.

**A/N: What did you think? I know it's strange. This wasn't anywhere in my original plans for this story. I just started writing and this is what I got. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Explanation

**A/N: The last chapter confused some of you. Really, I don't blame you for being confused. I decided to post an explanation of what happened in the last chapter. If you like it could you help me figure out a way to make it more understandable please? If you hate it then let me know as well. I'll have a poll on whether to rewrite it so you can understand it or just scrap it and start fresh.**

**Edward wakes up to a very worried Carlisle who is screaming what happened in his head so only Edward can hear. Once Edward learns Bella's location, he runs faster than he ever has before to her side. She has been crying the whole time she was unconscious, so hence her short gasps of breath in the last chapter. Edward calms her down by humming her lullaby. The pack had allowed Carlisle contact the rest of the Cullen's so they could be filled in on what happened which is why they are there. Remembering how Edward had been unresponsive to her, Bella asks him to explain what happened. **

**They both receive a shock when they find out Bella accidentally read his thoughts when Edward told her he had read her thoughts. Edward goes on to explain how it was different than all the other times he's read thoughts. Instead of only being able to hear her current thoughts, he saw and felt what she did during the key points of their relationship. It doesn't take to long before Bella's intuition kicks in and she realizes why he fainted. When he gets to the point where he left Bella he gets swamped with the emotions again. Bella feels it and cannot stand the fact he hurts so much. All she wants to do is take his pain, not caring about the consequences. **

**Slowly, Edward starts to feel the pain ebb away. He had not fainted, but he had closed his eyes so the first thing he sees is a group of five angry vampires. Alice asks him what he did to Bella to cause her such pain and informs him she had been like that a full five minutes. For an unknown reason his gaze lands on Heather who is curled up in Jake's arms much like Bella is in his. She had started shaking about a minute after Bella. This piece of information causes Edward to realize what most likely happened. She had felt his emotions like Jasper could. Alice screams at him to calm down. When he tells her almost all of the pain is gone, he makes another startling revelation. **

**Dreading the thought he might be correct, Edward asks Carlisle if he ever met a vampire who had the power to away another persons pain. Edward then asks if such a person or vampire were to exist how the power would work. Carlisle is starting to get annoyed because he thinks Edward is just trying to distract them. Alice comes to his rescue once she understands why he is asking. Carlisle answers that the pain would have to be transferred to an animal or a person. If that was impossible then the vampire or person would have to keep all the pain themselves.**

**Just as Sam was demanding an explanation, Edward orders a reluctant Jacob to take Heather and get out of the house. Carlisle sees his concern and reinforces the order. Sam is pretty pissed so Edward tells them how Heather and Bella have a strong metal tie to each other. He and Carlisle were afraid that Heather would start to transfer Bella's pain to herself like Bella did with Edward's. **

**Bella regains enough composure to apologize to Edward for hurting him and say she should have been stronger when he left because then he would not have fainted. Edward has no idea how to respond to that so he just rocks her and hummus her lullaby until she falls asleep. **

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. I love constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome. Thank you for reading my story so far! **


	10. We Want Answers

8

**8. We Want Answers**

**A/N I am SO SORRY! I was going to update last week but I was busy and dreaded writers block appeared. I'm also sorry that this is so short. I'm still having a few problems with writers block but I felt bad for not updating. **

**Special thanks to Xx EdwardLova xX, eamc, Topaz Fireheart Storm and Dannie190 for your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add a disclaimer to the last two or three chapters so this is for them as well. I have not driven my dad's Z4 (heavy sigh), hell hasn't frozen over, and I do not own Twilight. I'm just one of the many people who enjoys playing with the characters. **

**RPOV (Rosalie's Point of View)**

I had been showing Bella nothing but hostility and loathing from the moment she walked into our lives. After the Volturie incident I had softened up a little, seeing as how Bella loved Edward enough to save him, even when she was positive he didn't love her. Until then I had no idea how much they meant to each other. I couldn't understand why Edward was so depressed; he _left _her for goodness sakes! Now I realize it was because he loved her so much he was willing to take himself out of her life to keep her safe. I think I always knew that, I just could not accept the fact he loved a _human _as much as I loved Emmet.

The night Alice kidnapped Bella and held her hostage at our house, I decided to talk to her. Edward was out hunting so I could talk to her without him over hearing. That night, I shared my life story with her. Explaining why I though she should remain human. She then told me why she wanted to be a vampire. We weren't friends but we were no longer enemies.

Now she was in Edward's arms, agony written all over her face. What did he do to hurt my sister! My sister, where did that come from? She _is_ my sister. Turning my attention back to my family, I heard Carlisle explain how a vampire absorbing someone's pain would work. What was he talking about? My sister needed our help and were just standing here listening to an explanation about a power that doesn't even **exist**! Edward was paler than I though possible. His eyes held an emotion I had never encountered before. Bella had taken away his pain. The realization hit me like a hurricane. I tried to push it aside, pretend it wasn't true, but it refused to retreat into the background.

**EPOV**

Gazing at the angle in my arms, I lost track of time. I quickly came back to reality when a loud snarl erupted. My family had formed a wall in front of the couch, effectively blocking me and Bella from the werewolves view. "Leah, control your self!" – Sam "Why, they are lying!" – Leah "LEAH! Stop! They are NOT liars!" A new yet familiar voice said. "How can you be so sure about that Jacob? Just because you happen to like Bella, you think everything these leeches say is true! What happened to your loyalty to the pack?" her voice held nothing but pure poison in it. "Heather," it is amazing how one word or name can make a room fall silent almost instantly. Leah broke the silence, poison still clear in her voice. "What does **Heather** have to do with this?"

"I can list the reasons, if you like," Heather, said stepping into the room. Leah was too shocked to say anything. "I will take that as a yes. Reason number one; I can hear her thoughts, you must have had more important issues on your mind because the rest of us, with the exception of the Cullen's who have just arrived or regained consciousness, remember the incident quite clearly. That is a strong indication that I _might_ have something to do with this.

Two, I felt what she felt. When she realized Edward had relived the most important times of their relationship, no matter how unpleasant, she understood _exactly _why he fainted. She felt so guilty, horrified and ashamed that you felt that Edward." Heather stated, turning to look at me. "You weren't supposed to know what she went through when you left, you would feel like it was your fault. She was trying to protect you from knowledge that would only hurt. I felt _all _of that.

The final reason is that not long after Bella was hit with Edward's pain, I was hit with a different pain, _hers. _She couldn't stand the fact it was her fault Edward hurt so much. He had no reason to feel this way. He had earned her forgiveness even before he explained why he left. Bella was determined to take his pain away. Looking at Edward, she could see the pain like black ropes. Calling it to her, Bella literally pulled the pain out of him and into herself. She _knew _it would become part of her, that she would always feel it but it did not mater.

I tried to help, tried to take some of it to make the load lighter. Would she listen? No, she kept shoving me away. I thought _I _was stubborn. Her battle with me made it harder to pull the pain out but no mater what I said or did she would not let me help. Is that enough, reason to believe them, or do I need to continue?" The room was deathly silent for a good five to ten minutes before I asked, "How?" I had said it in a whisper but it seemed to expand and fill the room. How could she forgive me after all I had put her through? How could Heather and Bella read each other's thoughts? How was Bella able to see my pain and then pull it out? These questions and about five hundred others swirled around in my head.

**CPOV**

When Heather had finished telling Leah why she had something to do with all this complete silence filled the room. As we sat, I mulled over all I had learned and tried to fit it together. "How?" that one whispered word magnified and filled the room.

"Well, I do not know all the details, but I have a pretty good idea I think. Heather, what is your full name?" I asked. "Heather Renee Jones, why?" Before I could reply Edward said, "Renee, Bella's mom is called Renee and her surname is Jones! Who is your dad?" So there not twins, cousins maybe? "Oh um Meddaus (Meh-day-us) Jones. My mom's name is Sandra Black." _Sandra_ _Black _I thought she died! "Wait, you said your mom is Sandra Black, correct." "That is right, why do you need to know?" "It is just that, we were told she and the baby died about a week after she gave birth." "You mean she lived in La Push? Wait, me and Jake are RELATED! He IMPRINTED on me!" That was puzzling, I had never heard of a wolf imprinting on a close relative before. Then again, I always thought vampires were incapable of fainting.

**JPOV**

Related? We can't be related! We don't even _look _alike. Wait, that's it! "What is it?" Edward asked with an impatient growl. "Ugh! Is it so hard for you to respect a persons privacy? I was just thinking about how Heather looks nothing like me or anyone else on the rez for that matter. I just remembered Billy telling me about this girl he adopted once. I was only five or six at the time so I can't remember it clearly. Said something about how she broke his heart when she ran away." Do you remember anything else?" Carlisle asked. "No, it was a long time ago."

**HPOV**

So Billy adopted my mom. Why did mom run away? Why did Billy lie and say she and I died? Am I related to Bella? Why didn't dad say any thing? Does Charlie know about this? Only more questions came with every answer it seemed because instead of my confusion decreasing, it was increasing the more I learned. "How does this tie in with Bella?" I asked starting with what I hoped was the easiest question to answer.

**A/N Again I am SO SORRY for the late update! I have NO idea when I will get the next chapter out. Please REVIEW! Could you let me know how to improve my story please? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
